warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennika Tan Draconis
]] Hailing from the Knight World of Adrastapol, Jennika Tan Draconis is the older sister of High King Danial Tan Draconis. The High King appointed her as First Knight of House Draconis' ruling council in recognition of the skill as a warrior she displayed during the Donatos War. On Adrastapol, she is justly celebrated as the slayer of Gerraint Tan Chimaeros, the would-be usurper who led the Renegade House Chimaeros and House Wyvorn to betray the Emperor and to kill her father, High King Tolwyn. As the first female Knight appointed to this prestigious position in House Draconis' history, Jennika takes her duties extremely seriously, hoping to inspire more female Knights to pass their Rituals of Becoming and join House Draconis' fighting ranks. As the High King's right hand and supreme military commander of House Draconis, Jennika Tan Draconis has led the Imperial Knights of Adrastapol to dozens of beleaguered worlds, turning the tide of battle in favour of the Imperium countless times. When the Orks of WAAAGH! Killfist fell upon her homeworld, Jennika Tan Draconis reluctantly decided not to fight the invaders, instead attaching herself to Inquisitor Tane Massata who had arrived on the eve of this Second Ork War. This decision ultimately saved Adrastapol from destruction, for her exemplary conduct during the Inquisitor's mission made him reconsider his judgement of Adrastapol as a world hopelessly corrupted by Chaos and abort the Exterminatus action he had already ordered unleashed upon the Knight World. History Jennika Tan Draconis is the first child of High King Tolwyn Tan Draconis and High Queen Polenna. As a female, Jennika was prevented by custom from serving as her father's heir, a fate that was cemented by the birth of her younger brother, the current High King of Adrastapol, Danial Tan Draconis. Jennika's early years were spent in the company of her younger brother and his childhood friend, Luk Tan Chimaeros, the future Knight of Ashes. Such were the bonds of friendship forged in those years that even during the Second Ork War the three would blindly follow each other into the thickest fight. Perhaps it was ultimately this close proximity with the male heirs of House Draconis and House Chimaeros that guided Jennika's steps to pass her own Ritual of Becoming and become a fully-fledged warrior of House Draconis. Like her brother, Jennika Tan Draconis was trained in the arts of war by High King Tolwyn's greatest warrior, his Herald, Markos Dar Draconis. Having bonded with the Knight Paladin Fire Defiant, Jennika fought in several smaller engagements that provided her an edge the younger Knights did not possess when the Adrastapolian Nobles were ordered by the Imperium to reconquer the rebellious world of Donatos Primus. The Donatos War By the time the Industrial World of Donatos Primus revolted against the Imperium, Jennika Tan Draconis had grown into a beautiful woman. As the daughter of the High King, her hand was coveted by numerous Nobles. Yet Jennika refused to consider marriage. Her skills as a warrior had been noticed by all, even her father, who had elevated her to his Exalted Court. As Gatekeeper of the Draconspire, her primary task was the defence of that mighty fortress, House Draconis' ancestral home. Yet High King Tolwyn wished to keep an eye on both his children, and so decreed that both Danial and Jennika would accompany him to wage war on those who had turned from the Emperor's Light. House Draconis was not the only Knight House to heed the Imperium's call, for the four other Houses of Adrastapol had also pledged their strength to service on Donatos. Each House's lord travelled with his or her full Exalted Court and a sizable retinue of Knights and Sacristans to the war zone. En route, the Adrastapolian Knights were joined by the promised Imperial reinforcements -- several regiments of the Astra Militarum, comprised primarily of Cadian Shock Troops and Mubraxis Dustdogs. The reconquest of Donatos Primus -- or the "Donatos War" as it was later called -- initially went well for the Imperial troops. In accordance with High King Tolwyn's plan, the Loyalist forces landed on the Pentakhost Peninsula with the dual objective of capturing the freight terminal located on the shores of the Raekesh Ocean and using the peninsula's bottleneck to establish a clear beachhead for the following Imperial invasion. First in line were the Imperial Knights of the various Adrastapolian Houses. Using their Drop Keeps, larger and more heavily-armed versions of the Drop Pods commonly fielded by the Adeptus Astartes, the Knights of House Draconis, House Minotos, House Chimaeros, House Wyvorn and House Pegasson easily outmatched the opposing Chaos Cultists and Renegade Planetary Defence Forces manning the peninsula before pushing on to the enemy's main stronghold, the Valle Electrum. During this early stage of the war, Jennika Tan Draconis commanded her own lance of Knights. Frequently she fought alongside her former mentor, the King's Herald Markos Dar Draconis, as they guided young Knights entering combat for the very first time such as her younger brother Danial and their mutual friend, Luk Tan Chimaeros. Pressing northwards from their base camp, High King Tolwyn's army made good progress. The enemy's best troops, the dreaded Scribed Blade warband of Word Bearers Chaos Space Marines, were mysteriously absent from the battlefield and the Imperial forces won a series of resounding victories. Because they were operating for the most part in densely-packed urban terrain, the Imperial Knights were largely relegated to a support role, as the brunt of the fighting fell to the men and women of the 454th Cadian Regiment, a unit that specialised in the bloody business of urban warfare. Within a few solar weeks, High King Tolwyn's army had crossed the continent and had lain siege to the Valle Electrum. As was his habit, on the eve of battle, the High King convened a great war council where he explained his plans for the following day, unwittingly revealing to the Traitors in their midst his entire battle plan. Betrayal in the Valle Electrum On the following day, the Imperial forces suffered a crushing defeat when the troops of House Chimaeros and House Wyvorn suddenly switched allegiance mid-battle. Caught between the enemy's fortifications to the front and the ranks of Renegade Knights to his rear, High King Tolwyn and his Loyalist Knights suffered considerable casualties. The High King himself was slain covering the retreat of the remaining forces of House Pegasson, House Minotos and House Draconis. For all the chaos which surrounded her during the battle and retreat, Jennika Tan Draconis was one of the few Knights to keep a level head. Her first concern was for the security of her brother, and she personally defended Danial's life from those ambitious Renegade Knights who sought to earn their lord's favour by killing the High King's son and designated heir. With the enemy having knocked out all of their communications through the use of sorcery and heretek, it was also Jennika who first thought to revert back to the use of Squire's Code, a rudimentary sign language consisting of raising and lowering a Knight's autopennants to convey messages and coordinate their efforts. This innovation kept the retreat from becoming a rout. Joined by their old mentor, Markos Dar Draconis, the trio held the line, picking up Loyalist survivors as they retreated according to the High King's final orders. Among them was Sword of Heroes, Luk Tan Chimaeros' damaged Knight. Conflicting emotions reigned within the small group of survivors upon meeting up with the young Chimaeros scion. While Danial was relieved to see his best friend unharmed, the veteran amongst them, Markos Dar Draconis, was loathe to trust a Knight of House Chimaeros so quickly, even threatening to kill his former pupil should he make any aggressive movement against them. It took all of Jennika's tact and diplomacy to prevent the situation from degenerating into cold-blooded murder. While through Tolwyn's tactical acumen and ultimate sacrifice the Imperial Knights had survived the betrayal, their numbers had been severely depleted. After the disastrous end of the First Battle of the Valle Electrum, the combined strength of the three remaining Loyalist Houses barely numbered more than fifty Knights. Fortunately for Jennika and her fellow Nobles, a sizable portion of their Houses' Sacristans had accompanied the retreat, offering House Draconis and its allies at least the possibility of replenishing their depleted stocks of ammunition and repairing their severely damaged steeds. The bulk of the 454th Cadian had also accompanied them, keeping a wary eye on the Adrastapolian Nobles for fear of yet another betrayal. The retreating army followed High King Tolwyn's last order to the letter, traveling through vast, empty portions of Donatos' urban landscape to a series of coordinates designated Rally Point Zeta-Lamda-Rho. There the Loyalists discovered a network of long-abandoned underground storage hangars, vast enough to accommodate their Knights. It was the perfect place to lie low and lick their wounds. Coronation Having found a safe haven, Jennika mourned the passing of her father in isolation, crying hot tears of grief within the cockpit of Fire Defiant. Yet Jennika knew she couldn't tarry for long. With High King Tolwyn's death, the Loyalist Knights would be looking for guidance from the royal bloodline of House Draconis. While younger and less-experienced than herself, the crown rightfully belonged to Danial for he was the Kingsward, Tolwyn's designated heir. Pushing aside the momentary temptation of claiming the crown for herself, Jennika exited her cockpit with dry eyes, resolved to become her brother's closest advisor and supporter. She would be the necessary voice of reason within Danial's council, warding him from ill-fated decisions such as giving in to the thirst for vengeance against House Chimaeros as Markos Dar Draconis was likely to suggest. Barely having time to share a moment of grief, brother and sister were soon confronted with the reality of ruling when Markos pressed, as expected, for the Kingsward's judgment on the fate of Luk Tan Chimaeros. Despite much proof of Luk's innocence, a large number of Knights, including Markos himself, sought to execute Luk simply for being the son of the Usurper King Gerraint Tan Chimaeros, the man who had slain Tolwyn and stolen his crown. What began as a simple interrogation quickly transformed into an outright trial as the surviving Knights of all three Houses gathered around the initially small group formed by Danial, Jennika, Sire Olric Dar Draconis, Markos and his prisoner. Many of the veterans openly accused Luk of being a spy for his father, but in the end the evidence of Luk's continued loyalty and his lack of foreknowledge of his father's betrayal was enough to clear Danial's best friend from all the charges levelled against him. With the question of Luk's fate resolved, the High King had other matters to attend to such as reassuring their Cadian allies of the Knights' loyalty and organising the repair-crews. High Sacristan Polluxis of House Draconis soon retired to the bowels of his own Sacristan Crawler to fashion a new, temporary crown to be used in High King Danial's official coronation. In a simple ceremony, Danial Tan Draconis was proclaimed the new High King of Adrastapol. To show that she had abandoned all claim to the crown for herself, Jennika acted as the new king's Herald during this ceremony, placing the newly-forged crown on her brother's brow and thus becoming the first person to proclaim "All hail the High King!" which marked the start of the new reign. The Knight of Ashes Over the next three local days Jennika advised her brother as best she could, but in truth once the Cadians had been reassured that the surviving Knights still served the Emperor there was precious little for the Nobles to do except to wait for the Sacristans to finish their repairs. This forced period of inactivity didn't sit well with several Draconis Knights and especially not with the former king's Herald. Frustrated with being unable to vent his anger on their true enemies, Markos turned his gaze to the closest perceived enemy at hand: Luk Tan Chimaeros. A visibly agitated Knight of House Draconis, Sire Vancenz, came to fetch the High King and his closest advisors, shouting that a duel had been called. Guided by Sire Vancenz, Jennika, Danial and Sire Olric rushed to the location of the duel where a large crowd of idle Adrastpolians had already gathered. Many of them openly cheered for Markos, braying for the young Chimaeros Noble's blood. While first Danial and then Jennika tried to reason with the duellists, the strict tenures of the Code Chivalric prevented them for interrupting the duel. With growing concern for their friend, Jennika and Danial watched as Markos gradually gained the upper hand. When Markos lost hold of his weapon, the duel quickly turned into a fistfight where Markos used his superior weight and sheer brutality to weaken Luk. Yet, in the end, it was the younger Noble who emerged victorious. To prevent further challenges, Luk Tan Chimaeros made two important decisions. The first was to spare Markos' life although it would have been well within his rights to execute him as part of the duel; the second was to bend the knee and ask Danial to be his witness as he recited the Freeblade Oath and renounced his prior House and identity. Luk Tan Chimaeros ceased to exist in that moment. Forever after, he would be known as the Knight of Ashes. Opportunities As the duel concluded, important news reached the High King. Two sentries of the 454th Cadian Regiment had spotted a party of House Chimaeros Knights searching for the location of their hidden encampment. Danial and his advisors realised that if the Traitors of House Chimaeros still followed the basic tenets of the Chivalric Code this meant that their progress would be overseen by one of their senior commanders. By tracking one of these search parties back to their camp, the Traitors could unwittingly lead the Loyalists directly to one of their headquarters. With the likes of Sire Markos and Sire Garath urging the High King to take action, a plan of attack was agreed upon. The High King would lead the majority of the Loyalists against the enemy, while Jennika remained behind with two lances of Knights and the Cadian infantry to watch over Zeta-Lamda-Rho, for the Sacristans needed protection while trying to reestablish communications with other Imperial forces. The High King left strict orders with his sister and Major Kovash of the 454th Cadian to evacuate Zeta-Lamda-Rho after 24 solar hours, regardless of their return or not. Should the worst happen, Jennika would then lead the retreat back to the Penthakhost Peninsula and leave Donatos Primus. What had been intended as a precautionary measure soon turned into bitter reality when the enemy discovered Zeta-Lambda-Rho. Through a mixture of sorcerous and scientific means, the Dark Mechanicum forces allied with the Word Bearers were able to pinpoint the Loyalists' location. Unwilling to trust his treacherous allies in House Chimaeros and House Wyvorn, the Dark Apostle Varakh'Lorr unleashed a force of Chaos Cultists and Renegade PDF troops commanded by his Heretic Astartes and supported by the Daemon Engines of the Dark Mechanicum. With courage and determination, Jennika's Knights and the Cadian Guardsmen defended their position from waves of enemy attackers. Three solar hours after the High King's deadline passed, the Loyalists still held the perimeter, but their situation had become desperate. Without further reinforcements the Loyalist camp would have to be abandoned. Just as as Jennika was about to order the Cadians to mount their Taurox APCs, the static within Jennika's Vox-system cleared and High Sacristan Polluxis' voice cut through, informing her that he had successfully developed powerful data-wards counteracting the enemy efforts. At the same time, the incubators on board the Sacristans' crawlers had produced the first batch of the renewed Heavenly Host which were promptly released. The newborn Cherubim quickly assumed their positions, greatly enhancing Jennika's tactical view. The High King Marches To War Avenger of the Fallen Saviour of Adrastapol Notable Campaigns Wargear See also Sources *''Kingsblade'' (Novel) by Andy Clark *''Knightsblade'' (Novel) by Andy Clark Category:J Category:D Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Knights